Burdel KOF para señoritas
by xXFaronXx
Summary: Instituto C.T.B.S. te invita a conocer nuestros galanes para que te complazcan, mimen y no comas solo panes.
1. Introducción al placer

**Advertencia: Deberás tener mucho criterio y una mente abierta para poder leer este escrito. Por supuesto que la intención no fue humillar a ningún personaje, solo mera ociosidad de escribir un Spamfic o un PWP muy fuera de lo comun. Pero ten en cuenta que hay lectores a quienes les agrada este tipo de historias. Así que si eres muy fanboy o arenoso mejor es que no leas.**

**Fic con restricción de edad que pasará de una clasificació apartir del segundo capitulo, esta por hoy en T por la publicidad.**

* * *

¿Estas cansada de estar sola por estar fea o plana? ¿a tus amigas les llueven los chicos guapos pero a ti solo te buscan los otakus y frikis? ¿y aún no has dado tu primer beso? bueno... pues entonces "El Burldel de KOF para señoritas" es para ti.

Bienvenida sea querida amiga, El Burldel de KOF para señoritas es una página en el fiction que te hará revolver las hormonas más de lo que ya están, la estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, que bueno que al fin se decidiera de una vez por todas. Descuide… no debe sentir pena por curiosear en este sitio. No ha entrado en esa página de citas por coincidencia ya que el destino tenia escrito este momento desde su nacimiento y esa es toda la verdad.

¿Le puedo ofrecer algo? ¿unos taquitos de pastor con mucha salsa, una pastilla para cólicos, un Star Bucks? bien bien, se a qué ha entrado aquí, no nos hagamos tontas ¿Cansada de jugar a ser Spider-man y lanzar sus telarañas allá abajo de su abdomen? ¿cansada de comprar plátanos y pepinos para no comerlos y después tirarlos? ¿no sale ni en rifa? yo la entiendo, se siente horrible que los chicos no sepan que existe por ser fea, estar plana, ser una alumna inteligente que solo piensa en los estudios par poder tener una vida digna o que si la buscan que solo sea para que le presente a sus amigas a esos chicos que a usted le gustaban 7_7

Señorita este es su día de suerte, siéntete afortunada porque en este página le voy a presentar a nuestros 10 mejores hombres de The King of fighters, cada uno esperándola con ansias y deseo para cumplir sus más íntimas y atrevidas fantasías. Es momento de que se estrene con alguno de nuestros machos que futuramente te presentare, cada uno de ellos con ciertas características y experiencia, escoja el que más vaya acorde a usted ¿quiere a alguien que la trate con delicadeza y vaya con calma debido a su inexperiencia? ¡lo tenemos! ¿quiere alguien que le de duro contra el muro sin pudor? ¡lo tenemos! ¡quiere a alguien totalmente experimentado para que le enseñe a hacerlo con algunos trucos? ¡lo tenemos! ¿quiere a alguien que cumpla todas sus fantasías sexuales sin importar qué? ¡lo tenemos! ¿a uno que sea igual tímido y virgen para que usted le enseñe? no busque más porque este es el lugar indicado.

No sienta pena, todas nosotras tenemos necesidad, no solo por ser chicas no debemos sentir necesidad. Cada uno de nuestros machos cuenta con una promoción especial que va desde el mes hasta los cuatro meses debido a su demanda. ¿Qué cuanto cuesta cada uno de nuestros galanes? No se preocupe por ello, solo debo aclarar que el pago deberá ser con reviews en este mismo escrito, se aceptan mujeres de todas las nacionalidades, no importa si eres de Argentina, México, Chile, Uruguay, España, de los Estados unidos, Colombia, Venezuela, Brasil. TODAS son bienvenidas.

Basta de jugar a ser Spiderman y experimentar con plumones que seguro la lastimarán, ¡usted! Si, usted… quitese esa timidez que tenga y deje un review para llegar a un acuerdo. ¿muy timída para hacerlo como usuario registrado? No hay problema, para eso existen los "reviews anónimos", con los cuales podrá escribir (si es que quiere) cual de nuestros gigolos prefiere para después llegar a un acuerdo. El pago lo podrá hacer una vez concluida su preferencia en la caja de comentarios dependiendo en qué capítulo se encuentra el hombre indicado para usted, es necesario hacer correctamente porque si deja un comentario en el capítulo equivocado no habrá cambios a menos que pague por otro. Así que ya sabe que hacer, las varones serán publicados muy pronto cada dos días a lo máximo.

Por cierto, puede continuar leyéndonos en clasificasón "M" después de que se suba el siguiente capítulo, está por el momento en T porque es nada más que la publicidad. Esto se actualizara en 4 días para que si quiere seguirnos ya sabe donde encontrarnos.

¡Jefa ponga la grabadora!


	2. Rock Howard

**Advertencia: Deberás tener mucho criterio y una mente abierta para poder leer este escrito. Por supuesto que la intención no fue humillar a ningún personaje, solo mera ociosidad de escribir un Spamfic o un PWP muy fuera de lo comun. Pero ten en cuenta que hay lectores a quienes les agrada este tipo de historias. Así que si eres muy fangirl o arenosa mejor es que no leas.**

**Fic cambiado a M por restriccion de edad.**

* * *

¡Oh! Señorita, me alegra mucho su interés por conocer a nuestro primer galán de la noche. ¿Qué hace ahí parada? Siéntese siéntese por favor, le haré traer una piña colada de inmediato. *Aquí tiene.

Entonces ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿qué tal la escuela? ¿el trabajo es muy pesado? Malditos wachos y weones que no la dejan de molestar con sus malas palabras, ojala un tren los mordiera y un perro los atropellase. Tranquila amiga mía es hora de que ya se vaya consintiendo ¿no lo cree? ¿el pibe aun sigue con esa zorra resbalosa? Bha tonterías ese chico no es digno de estar con alguien como usted, usted es una mujer demasiado bella y tierna para estar con ese cavernícola. Venga adelante.

Sé que quiere empezar de una jodida vez con esto así que para no hacerla esperar más empezaré por presentarle a nuestro primer jovencito de nuestra sensual y personal lista. Y... empezamos.

**Nombre:** Rock Howard.

**Nacionalidad:** Estados Unidos.

**Edad: **18 años (recién cumpliditos *o*)

**Color de cabello:** Rubio.

**Altura:** 178 cm

**Ojos: **Rojizos.

¿Qué le puedo contar sobre este guapo joven? solo le puedo decir que es una muy buena elección si es que eres de ese tipo de chicas delicadas y lindas. Rock es un "hombre" bastante tímido pero sin embargo caballeroso, tierno, dulce, hermoso, musculoso y buen cocinero originario de los Estados Unidos. Tiene un corazón muy puro y siempre ve por el bien de las personas más allegadas a él. Nuestro hermoso chico es alguien que todo niña desea ¿puedes pedir algo más de las características que acabo de mencionar?

Así todo con calma, señorita, algo que debe saber de nuestro galán es que por muy irónico y perfecto que perezca el chico le teme a las mujeres, en especial a las mujeres hermosas como usted. Oh no, y ahora ¿Quién podrá ayudarnos? Pues usted misma. Guie a este tío a un encuentro que jamás olvidará, en este caso usted tendrá que ser quien tome la batuta en el encuentro sexual, por lo que necesitará tener ya cierta experiencia para que el muchacho la haga gozar. No se preocupe, la inexperiencia del muchacho se compensará con que el esté dispuesto a hacer todo en la cama, leyó bien TO-DO, las apariencias engañan.

Puede besarlo por el cuello, lamer sus mejillas, chupar su orejita o si quiere también su miembro, mastúrbelo con confianza le aseguramos al 201% que cuando nuestro chico entre en calor, de su boca no saldrá un "NO" por respuesta a cualquiera de sus peticiones bajo sus restricciones de servicio. Acaricie sus músculos, rasguñe su espalda cuando la penetre, el trato con él será de novia a novio primerizo. Algo que debo saber es que Rock tiene un pene de aproximadamente 17.5 cm, ¿Será suficiente para llenarla? Averígüelo, no importa se está nalgona o no, si se cae de buena, Rock la atenderá sin excusas.

¿Lo mejor de todo? ¡es virgen! Señorita ¡sea la primera en apartarlo y desvírguelo! Ya conoce el precio a pagar. Rock Howar es la opción indicada en caso de que quiera sentirse amada y querida por un macho hermoso y musculoso. Aproveche.

Rock trabaja únicamente con mujeres, sin tríos. También podrá trabajar con una sola compañera de la lista del "Burdel KOF para caballeros" en caso de que quiera observar como tiene acción para que usted se masturbe en vivo. Ok ¿quieres grabar tu encuentro sexual con este rubio para tener un recuerdo? Adelante puedes hacerlo.

¿Qué incluye el paquete? 1 hora con él, juguetes sexuales de todo tipo, botella de vino tinto, uso de condón forzoso a menos que le hagas una felación. Las posiciones que usted quiera pero recuerde que al ser virgen el chico no tendrá mucha experiencia por lo que recomendamos que haga posiciones en donde usted sea la mandamás, el trato debe ser lindo y despacio, como la primera vez que lo hizo. Uniformes que usted quiera usar, lubricante y lencería. Trate bien a nuestro muchacho, hay poco como él en el mundo.

¿Qué espera? Séa la primera en apartarlo y a gozar, ya conoce el precio a pagar.

"**ProMo especial"**: Rock Howard cuenta con una promoción como todos los demás hombres de nuestro burdel. Alquílelo por 1 hora y si en ese periodo el joven eyacula dos veces antes que usted tenga su primer squirt, podrán seguir teniendo sexo hasta que usted se sacie.

**PROXIMO CHICO DENTRO DE 2 DÍAS. **


End file.
